Its "For the Best"
by x0xferociousfemme0x0
Summary: This is a T/P fic! Pan let Trunks go...She thought he would come back to her, but wut if he doesn't want her back? This has a little bit of B/G in it! Please Read and Review!
1. Part I

It's "For the Best"

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, wish I did tho… I also wish I was a mad scientist that way I could genetically create Trunks in real life! Ha! I'm not crazy…I swear… I just have a split personality! So do I!

Author's Note: Hiya! I haven't written anything in like nearly a year… I've been too absorbed with reading all the fics you guys made! Anyways, enjoy the fic. And I would like sum constructive criticism if you have any. But don't be too harsh coz then you'll hurt my feelings! This is a song fic! It's on that amazingly sweet song by Usher, "U Got It Bad", well the next chapter will be… I love Trunks and Pan, and I wish more fics about them were out! This is a story about me and my ex!

            Pan shut her bedroom door behind her and fell to the floor crying. "Why, Trunks? Why do you always have to hurt me? I can't take it anymore! I made a mistake! You said you forgave me! When you forgive someone, you don't shove it back in their face every chance you get!" cried Pan through her muffled tears. She reminisced about the events that happened just 2 months ago…

_~*Flashback*~_

            "Pan…are you sure this is what you want?" Trunks asked. Trunks suddenly wore the face of a tortured puppy. 

Pan could tell, no- feel he was fighting back tears and holding all the pain inside. _"He always tried to protect me. So sweet," Pan thought.  "Yes, Trunks. I'm sure. I think we would be better off as friends. We're both starting a new time in our lives, I'm going off to college, and now that Bulma's stepped down, you're finally the President of CC! We would only be a distraction to one another," Pan replied. Never had she been more confused in her whole life. All she wanted was Trunks. She knew he was the only reason she kept on living. He was the only man she'd ever need, want, or ever has to know. Why was she leaving him? The question that she was screaming to herself continuously through this whole ordeal. Perhaps she thinks this is the best for the both of them. Perhaps she's just testing their love. Perhaps she's just doing this to see if he'll come back to her._

"Okay," Trunks said. Surprisingly, the sorrowful look on his face washed away into his sea blue eyes. He was calm, cool, and showed no sign of remorse. "Whatever makes you happy Panny-chan." 

With that last comment, he walked away. No other words, smiles, or tears. This hit Pan straight through her heart. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't want her to leave him. He'd fight for her, just like he always said he would. She thought that he would never want to leave her side. She thought wrong…

_~*End of Flashback*~_

            "You... you didn't even care," Pan whispered. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE!" Pan screamed. She crawled herself to her bed, not being able to pull herself up because she was too pain filled. Still laying in the clothes she worn that day, she pulled the covers over he body, crying herself to sleep. All through the night she constantly screamed to herself, "Why did you leave him?"

_The next morning…_

            Pan woke up to a black smudge on her ghost white pillow. "Ugh…My mascara must've leaked," Pan noted to herself. "I need to get out of these clothes. Ahh…" suddenly smelling herself, "I need to take a shower!"

            Pan took off her clothes and walked into the black and white tiled bathroom. As she took off her orange bandana and released the clip that held up her messy bun, her hair flowed down her back, like cascades of sparkling black waters. She turned the faucet and let shower's waters stream over her silky white body. Pan rubbed the soap on her skin, hard, as if she was trying to wash something off her that she knew she really couldn't. She opened her eyes let the water wash away her tears, and opened her mouth, attempting to drown herself in the clear fluids.

            **Knock knock knock. "Pan! Open up the door! I've got a lunch date with Paris today!" her Uncle Goten barked.**

            Pan laughed to herself, "Oh Uncle Goten. Such a ladies man…"

            "Pan??? What are you doing in there? Trying to make yourself look like me?" Goten said out loud.

            "Of course Uncle Goten! It's what I've always dreamed of. But I don't think I can fulfill that dream. Unfortunately, I was born beautiful…" Pan knew she won.

            "OH!!!! HURRY UP!!!" Goten shouted.

            Pan turned off the faucet and pulled on her orange bathrobe, picked up her things, and opened the door.

            "It's about time Pan" Goten said exasperatingly. 

Pan chuckled. "Your bathroom awaits prince!" Pan slowly made her way to her room when Goten suddenly stopped her.

"Oh! Wait Pan! I almost forgot! When you were in the shower, Bra called. She told me to remind you that you promised to go shopping for clothes with her for some ballet thing today." Goten said.

            "Oh… how could I forget?" Pan replied to her Uncle Goten, winking.

            "Good luck!"

            "Thanks…this is going to be a long day." Pan sighed to herself. She quickly put on a red tank top, blue jeans, and a dash of mascara and eyeliner and left the house.

_~*At the CC*~_

            Pan walked up the last steps to the giant mansion. After ringing the doorbell twice and hearing yelling, _"Probably Bulma-san and Vegeta-san," Pan thought to herself, someone answered the door. __"Oh no!" Pan thought, __"Of all the people who could answer the door, it had to be him! The very last person I wanted to see…"_

            "Hey Panny-chan…" Trunks said coolly.

            "Don't call me that!" Pan said, fighting back tears.

            "Hmph, to think that after that party last night you'd be in bed all day. I mean, it was obvious you were having a great time with Brett…I mean; it's only been a couple hours Pan. Couldn't wait to see me again?" Trunks replied with a sly smile on his beautiful perfect face.

            "For your information I'm here to see Bra, and Bra alone! So you can get your freakish purple top ugly ass out of my way you obnoxious pig!" Pan shoved Trunks out of the way and ran up to Bra's room.

            Trunks felt a hand on his shoulder, "What happened honey?" Bulma asked, noticing the anger in Pan's tone.

            "Nothing, Mom. Nothing at all…" Trunks answered. He looked over at his father. He was smirking. _"He probably heard everything that happened, and probably knows everything that's going on." Trunks thought._

_            "I don't think that your mother and I are a very good influence. Just because your mother and I have a stable relationship arguing, doesn't mean that type of relationship is healthy for the likes of you and Kakkarot's brat's brat!" Vegeta said smirking._

            "Oooooh! Trunksie! You're in love with Pan? I knew it!" Bulma said giggling.

            "Calm yourself woman! You're making me sick!" Vegeta spat.

"Oooh Veggie-chan! You knew too. And you're trying to help him! That's so sweet of you!" Bulma squealed excitedly.

"AH! Woman! I DID NOT" Vegeta replied.

"You know… men who look out for their children are really sexy…" Bulma purred.

"Well, women who can scream "God" in 15 different languages are really sexy," Vegeta countered, returning the compliment.

"EW! I suddenly lost my breakfast. Why don't you two get a room for once? One that's sound proof so that Bra and I don't have to be tortured at night." Trunks exclaimed, with a very nauseus look on his face.

"Bite your tongue brat!" Vegeta roared.

"Actually… that's not a bad idea," Bulma said, drawing little invisible circles on Vegeta's rock hard chest. "Ah! Vegeta!" Vegeta picked Bulma up and left to their room.

"Bite your tongue woman…" Vegeta chuckled.

"How about I bite yours?" Bulma replied.

"I know! Why don't you both do whatever you want to do, in your room?" Trunks suggested. _"Ugh, those two can make me sick sometimes!" Trunks thought._

_~*Bra's room*~_

"Pan are you alright?" Bra asked, as Pan burst through the doors crying. All Pan had to do was look at Bra, and Bra knew what was wrong. "It's my stupid brother isn't it? Oh, Pan! Why do you waste you tears and feelings on him? I knew you were lying to me when you told me you were over him! I knew I shouldn't have let you go to that party where Trunks was! What were you trying to do? What were you trying to prove? What were you thinking sweetie? C'mon, you're better than that. Where's the strong Son Pan we all know and love?" Bra asked. She was really worried about her best friend.

"I- I-…I don't know! Bra why didn't he come back to me? Why didn't he want to reconcile? Didn't he ever love me?" Pan cried. Bra held her friend tight to her. Swaying, as if trying to shake her best friend's pain away.

Trunks stood by Bra's door, hearing everything being said. "_God Trunks… why cant you just tell her how you love her more than anything. Tell her that you just wanted to do what she wanted. Tell her that it kills him inside to see her cry. Every tear that spills down her faultless face is like a dagger through my heart? She left me. I had to respect her wishes. Why is she crying?" Trunks thought._

Suddenly, Trunk's thoughts were stopped as two demi-saiyajins stood right in front of him.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! We're you eaves dropping?!" Bra shouted.

"Pan… I-" Trunks was cut off.

"Am a jackass? Go ahead and laugh at me!" Pan screamed. She pushed Trunks out of the way and ran to the bathroom.

"Great! Trunks look what you did!" Bra yelled.

" I… didn't mean-"

"Well, you did!"

"Bra… I have something to tell you. It's about Pan and how I feel about her"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author's Note: HA! I hope I didn't leave you hanging. This is based on a true story, with only a few changes! LOL welcome to my life! If I get enough reviews I'll finish the fic! Thanks for reading it!

Email me if you want: ferocious_femme787@hotmail.com

No flames please!!! This is only my second fic!


	2. Part II

Its "For the Best" Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I swear!!! I will someday though… muahahaha! 

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for reading my Part One!!! Well, if you're a newcomer to this fic, this a continuation of the story "It's for the Best". I'm gonna work really hard on this fic. I have decided not to make it a song fic with "U Got It Bad" by Usher…ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

"Bra… I have to tell you something. It's about Pan and how I feel about her…" Trunks said in a very low tone.

"What is it? Do you want me to break her heart and tell her you mean nothing to her anymore? Or do you want me to tell her to meet you at another party where she can watch you go at it with other girls so she gets the point head on?" Bra screamed.

"No…" Trunks whispered, putting his hand onto his face, unable to face Bra anymore. "God! I'm such an idiot!" Trunks cried.

"Hey… hey bro, um… I'm sorry. It's okay. You're not an idiot. Wh- what's wrong?" Bra asked, noticing the hurt in her older brother's voice. Trunks fell to the floor, on his knees, he banged on the floor with his fist and the ground began to shake. "Why did she want to leave me? Why did she have to leave me? Son Pan I love you!"

"WOW! OH! I gotta tell Pan!" Bra said excitedly. But before she could move, Trunks grabbed her arm.

"NO! She can't know. I don't want to cause her anymore pain. And she doesn't want someone like me. I'm always busy with CC and… Bra!" noticing the puppy dog face on his little sister always made him feel guilty. "Please don't give me that. Look, you've gotta promise me that you won't tell Pan! Promise me as my sister, my flesh and blood!" Trunks exclaimed.

Bra hated keeping secrets. For some reason, she'd never been quite good at keeping them a secret. But the look in Trunks eyes made her comply. "Alright bro. I promise."

"Double pinky swear?" Trunks said with a smile, holding up both his pinkies.

"Double pink swear!" Bra said happily.

_"Oh my gosh!" _Bra exclaimed to herself,_ "They love each other! Argh… And they're both too protecting of each other to tell one another! Hmm…. I guess it's up to me to save both their lives… again. Oh Bra, you're an angel! Beautiful, kind, generous, caring-"_

"AHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. But that sounded like Pan!"

Before Bra could say another word, Trunks was already on his way to his ladylove. He saw Pan. She was holding her hands to her mouth, as if trying to hold in something aching inside of her. He rushed over to her, "What's wrong?" Trunks asked. Pan just ran off again, and judging by her direction, it seemed like she was headed for another bathroom. 

"Ewww! Mom! Daddy! That is sooooooo gross!" Bra shrieked.

Trunks looked over into the bathroom. What he saw made his mouth cringe, made his stomach turn upside down, and his whole body quiver. "AH!!! Mom! Dad! What on earth are you doing?" Trunks yelled.

All you see was Vegeta in a blue Speedo wearing a sailor hat, and his mother wearing a VERY see through WHITE sailor's outfit within the bathtub. They were both standing up in the shower, both drenched with blue sparkly oils that smelled of raspberry. What position they were in… let's not get into that… I'm trying to keep this fic PG-13 thank you very much…

"GET OUT BRAT! Can't you see your mother and I are busy?" Vegeta hollered.

"Ugh… I'm officially scarred for life!" Trunks said out loud.

"Ditto," agreed Bra, "I think I could use a bathroom too right now! Wait up Pan!"

Trunks ran to his bedroom and shut his door behind him. He walked over to his bed, "Boy, this wasn't a very good start to the day… Hmph, I'll just take a nap." With that, he set his alarm clock to wake him up at exactly 4 pm.

_~*The Bathroom with Pan and Bra*~_

            "Move over girlfriend!" Bra shrieked, as she pushed Pan away from the sink.

            "Bra! I still gotta wash away that ugly image of your parents out of my now corrupted mind!" Pan yelled, shoving Bra over.

            "I know! Music always distracts me when I'm doing my homework, maybe it's all we need right now," Bra stated. She ran over to the radio that was conveniently right over the toilet and turned on the radio. "AH! I love this song! It reminds me of Goten…" Bra said dreamily.

            "Forget it Bra. He's practically married to Paris!" Pan stated.

            "I know, I know! But hey! You're supposed to be my best friend. Try to be a little a little more sensitive," Bra said sticking her tongue out. "But I can dream! Hope… fantasize…" Bra said trailing off.

            "Hehehe. Well, you know, if you didn't always get tongue tied when you're around him, or manage to have a decent conversation with him without drooling so much, he may actually start liking you. I mean, Bra… you're practically the Queen of Flirting and Beauty. How could you _not get Goten to like you?" Pan asked. _

            "I don't just _like him Pan! I __love him!" Bra argued._

            "Yeah, well you were in _love with Leonardo DiCaprio!" Pan shouted._

            "Ugh… Pan, don't remind me! It's memories like those I try to block from my mind…" Bra said in a disgusted tone.

            "Hahaha, well, at least be happy that Goten doesn't _hate you…" Pan said with a sad look on her face._

            "No. He doesn't. He just can't seem to notice I'm alive!" Bra countered, "And Trunks doesn't hate you! He's in love with you!" Bra, realizing what she just said, covered her mouth. "I- I- I mean…"

            "Bra! We're best friends! We're even blood buddies. We have been ever since we can both remember. Tell me what you know!" Pan demanded.

            "Ugh! Both of you HAVE got to stop doing this to me. Sorry Trunks! Well… when you ran away, he… he kinda broke down and told me everything. He's crazy about you Pan, but he thinks he's no good for you."

"He…he said he loved me?" Pan whispered to Bra. As if she spoke any louder the whole world would hear. Pan tried to keep the excitement and happiness inside her so she didn't look too obsessed to Bra, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. "AH!!! OMIGOD!!! That is soooooooooooooooo wonderful! OH TRUNKS!!!" Pan squealed.

            "Shh! Pan calm down!" Bra quietly said. She smiled at her best friend, "I'm so happy for you! Now… a plan to make my brother tell you on his own-"

            "No Bra. We- I… I can't get back together with him!" Pan said looking at the floor.

            "Why not? It's the only thing you've been talking about these past few months! And now that we both know that Trunks still loves you, it's all set!"

            "No. You don't get it. I said I missed _my Trunks."_

            "I don't get it…" Bra gave Pan a very weird look.

            "You see…He's not _my Trunks anymore. He's different. People change Bra…"_

            "Yes. People change… but his feelings for you haven't."

            "He… he lied to you Bra. He doesn't love me. If he loved me, he'd fight for me. What kind of warrior is he?"

            "Pan stop doing this to yourself. Why didn't you fight for him? HUH? Why didn't you? Are YOU not a warrior? You can't just break his heart and expect him to keep coming back to you. Usually when you touch an electrical fence and get shocked, you don't keep coming back to it! And you know why? Because you don't want to get hurt!"

            "You don't understand!"

"Then help me understand!"

"I know Bra… I was an idiot ok?! I made a mistake. I thought it would be better if we took a little time away from each other… I thought wrong. I always thought that we'd still be friends and reunite when our lives were a little less hectic. I didn't expect him to be mean and cold towards me. Look- I don't want to talk about it anymore! We're running late on schedule. The ballet starts at 6 and it's already 3! That leaves us an hour and a half of shopping, an hour of getting ready, and half an hour to get there."

Not wanting to start an argument Bra agreed. "Hm…Okay. We'll talk about this later. Let's go."

**TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN…**

Author's Note: **I'll have the next one posted in 2 days maximum! Oh. And I'm sorry if the first chapter was a little confusing! Please read the next chapter. This fic isn't going to be a story of me anymore, I decided that my story is a little complicated. THANKS! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Part III

It's "For the Best" Part III

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ hun….sowwie!

Authors Note: HEY! OMG!!! I'm so sorry I've kept this hanging for months now… It's just that school's been crazy… all you high school ppl can relate. N e waiz, I said I'd finish, and finishing I am!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I know Bra… I was an idiot ok?! I made a mistake. I thought it would be better if we took a little time away from each other… I thought wrong. I always thought that we'd still be friends and reunite when our lives were a little less hectic. I didn't expect him to be mean and cold towards me. Look- I don't want to talk about it anymore! We're running late on schedule. The ballet starts at 6 and it's already 3! That leaves us an hour and a half of shopping, an hour of getting ready, and half an hour to get there."

Not wanting to start an argument Bra agreed. "Hmm…Okay. We'll talk about this later. Let's go."

"Good. Let's go." Pan replied.

With that, the girls left the bathroom and headed out the door to go to the mall in Bra's silver Porsche Carrera.

_~* In the mall*~_

            Pan continued to drag one of Bra's fifty million shopping bags full of items that Bra had already had but in possibly different colors, designs, or stitching. "C'mon Pan! It's already been an hour and you haven't even gotten a single thing! We gotta hurry up! Chop chop!" Bra clapped.

            Pan sighed. As she was targeting an empty bench in the mall to sit on and relax her feet, she noticed the most gorgeous red dress she had ever seen. It was in a store called, "Sizzla" and had a variety of different clothes, accessories and cosmetics. She stood there, awe-struck.

"Pan? HELLO? Earth to Pan!" Bra screamed punching her friend. She looked over in Pan's direction and noticed the dress. "Wow Pan. You actually have taste! Well..? Don't just stand there! You've gotta try the damn thing on!" Bra grabbed pan's hand and ran into the store.

            The girls were looking around in the shop till a clerk came up to them. This man was the hottest guy Bra had ever seen in her whole life! Bra could almost feel herself go red! She looked at him up and down, then up and down some more, and couldn't help feel some sort of familiarity to this extremely well-built man standing at about 6"4.

            "Hey Uncle Goten! Never knew you worked here! I thought you were going to go out with Paris?" Pan said. Bra nearly screamed- but she held it in quite well.

            "I was, but Paris got sick with that flu that has been going around, and she really needed someone to fill in for her at work because she's already used up all her sick days. I was going to surprise her with these ballet tickets for tonight that I paid nearly 300 dollars for! I guess the tickets will have to go to waste."

            "Why is that? Why don't you give them to my parents, or Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi Chi?" Pan asked.

            "I would, but they're all out of town tonight. Even Bulma and Vegeta went. Some sort of hunger-management class…" Goten replied.

            Pan could see Bra breathing heavily. Being the best friend that she was, decided to do her a big favor. "You know Goten… Bra's not doing anything tonight!" Pan said with an evil grin. Bra shot her an evil glare.

            "Weren't you guys going to go to the ballet?" Goten asked.   

            Then, being the best friend that she was, decided to do Pan a big favor. "Yes. Actually, I know for a fact that my big brother is probably just going to do something boring. Why don't we all go together? You know… the four of us." Bra said mischievously. Pan was throwing knives at Bra with her eyes. Bra could almost feel her heart being stabbed.

            "That's a great idea! Yeah! We all haven't gotten together in ages! It'll be just like old times! I'll finally have a chance to see my best bud without being constantly interrupted with his cell phone or pager. I don't think they allow them in the theatre!"

            "Perfect…" Pan trailed off.

            "Yeah…" Bra replied dreamily, staring at Goten droolingly. "Perfect."

            "Now, were you ladies looking for something? Or were you just window shopping?" Goten said with a chuckle.

            "Yes! I want that red dress over there!" Pan shouted.

            "Calm down Pan! Sheesh! Girls and dresses…Can't have one without the other, can you?" Goten said.

            "Try it on Pan! See how it looks!" Bra said excitedly.

            Pan walked into the change room and after 5 minutes, came out. Bra and Goten were shocked at how utterly gorgeous she looked. The dress was a red hot color, had this strips that hung the top of her shoulders. The front had a V neck, and was just low enough to catch a glimpse of cleavage, but not enough for her dad to go completely nuts over. The bottom of the dress had a slit at the side and had a frilly fabric at the tips. Her back was half bare with criss-cross lining. The dress hugged her body perfectly. Men were stopping in front of the store when they saw her!

            "Wow Pan! You look awesome! Trunks is gonna have a heart-attack when he sees you!" Goten said with a great big smile.

            "I know Pan! You're totally gonna blow him away!" Bra said.

            Pan surveyed herself in the long mirror, twirling around. She did look very pretty indeed. Maybe this would be the thing she needed for Trunks to fall back in love with her.

_~*Trunks' room*~_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

BLAST!

            Trunks had just blasted yet another alarm clock. He could hear a robot cleaner coming to his room to clean everything up right now. He groaned and got up. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was already 5 pm! Hearing his stomach growling and the constant conversation in Bra's room, he decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack.

            Trunks passed by the living room on the way to the kitchen when he noticed someone with dark hair sitting on his couch watching TV. "Uhh… can I help you?" Trunks asked.

            "Trunks!" Goten turned around with his big goofy smile. "Don't you recognize your best friend???"

            Trunks laughed. "Sorry man. I just woke up, so I'm still kind of out of it." Trunks scratched his head. "Umm, Goten…? What are you doing here?"

            "OH! Didn't the girls tell you? You, me, Bra and Pan are going to go to the ballet together!" Goten said happily.

            "The ballet??? NO WAY! I hate those things! They always drive me nuts!"

            "Well… tell that to Bra and Pan!"

            "P-P-Pan? Hmmm, on second thought I think I may reconsider. When are we leaving?"

            "Uhh, in like about a half hour!"

            "OH NO! I haven't even showered yet!" Trunks ran away to the bathroom and Goten could hear the shower turn on.

            Goten chuckled. He heard Bra's bedroom door creak and heard someone step outside. He turned around and nearly chocked on the nachos he was eating. Standing before him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen! She shook her hair and it flowed down her back like shimmering blue waters. She had a beautiful dark blue dress that shone in the light and the beautiful glitter design on the dress resembled a vine of flowers on the hem. The dress was well forming to her well-matured body and was tight in all the right places. It drooped down her long silky legs and had a slit on her upper thigh. All Goten could do was gawk! "Goten!" Bra was rummaging through her bag, not noticing her love's sudden sexual attraction. "Have you seen my blue headband? I'm sure it's in the living room somewhere above the TV." With that she walked into the kitchen, still rummaging in her bag.

            Goten suddenly slapped back into reality. "Uhh. Um, headband! Yah head-headband!" Goten found it and picked it up. He walked over to the kitchen where Bra's back was turned to him. Apparently, she was just drinking a glass of water. Goten stopped. He saw her bare back and all he wanted to do was… "_Wait! Goten what are you thinking? This is your best friend's little sister! Plus she's like 14 years younger than you! Plus Vegeta would KILL you! Plus you love __Paris__! Plus she's your niece's best friend! Plus she's completely sexy and probably likes you too! Wait! Minus that thought!" _

            Bra turned around and grabbed the headband from Goten. "Thanks!" She then headed back to her room.

            "Phew! Calm yourself Goten. That was pretty close!" Goten said to himself.

            "Hey Goten! Man! Can you help me with my tie when I fix my hair?"  Trunks asked.

            "Yah sure…"

            "This ballet thing better not be a snore. Well, I just hope I can keep my eyes open." Trunks laughed.

            The door creaked and suddenly Pan stepped out. Trunks turned around and was in shock. Never had he seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Never has his heart skipped a beat for a woman. Never had he seen pure love in pure flesh, right in front of him at this very moment.

            "You ready guys?" Pan said with a smile, straightening out her dress. She grabbed Trunks' arm, "C'mon! We're going to be late!"

            Bra grabbed Goten's arm and ran off to the car. The whole ride there Trunks was just staring at Pan, and Goten was staring at Bra. Bra was just mindlessly touching up their make-up and Pan was watching some WWF finale on the TV CAR. As she was punching air, Trunks was watching her every move and action. He couldn't get over how stunning she was. As Goten stopped the car and parked it out side the theatre, everyone got out.

            Goten and Bra left, but before Pan could leave Trunks grabbed her arm. "Trunks? What are you doing?"

            "I just want to let you know, I think you're absolutely beautiful."

            Not thinking, Pan grabbed Trunks and kissed him passionately. Both were experiencing complete ecstasy and couldn't bring themselves to stop.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Authors Note: Hiya, I'll continue this fic as fast as I can. But it's kinda hard wit school and stuff! Please Read and Review!**


	4. Part IIII

**It's "For the Best"**

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Authors Note: Hey! I know I haven't finsiehd this fic in like a LONG time…but I decided to finish it coz it's bugging me! So here is the lond awaited conclusion. It's SHORT, but hey, I had to finish it sumtime rite?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I just want to let you know, I think you're absolutely beautiful."

Not thinking, Pan grabbed Trunks and kissed him passionately. Both were experiencing complete ecstasy and couldn't bring themselves to stop. Pan, feeling a tear escape her eye, pulled away.

            "What's wrong, Pan?" Trunks asked. "I thought…"

            "Yeah… I thought so too. But… But now that I've kissed you… I realized that I don't love you anymore. I'm… I'm so sorry Trunks."

            "Pan…Why?" Trunks' eyes began to fill up.

            "Well... I thought it was over. I was right. I should've never doubted my first instinct. We are better off as friends. I do love you, but now that we've re-joined, I don't think I can feel the same way for you anymore. I'm so sorry Trunks…" Pan said, unable to look at him. All this planning and sneaking was for nothing. She had nothing for him anymore. She knew realizing this was even more heart-breaking.

            Trunks slowly walked up to her, tiling her head so their eyes met. "Hey. It's okay. I didn't feel anything either." Trunks smiled. Pan smiled back. She hugged him, and as he held her in his arms a light tear fell down from his perfect face.

            "It's just that…suddenly the moments gone. I can't feel that way about you anymore. I'm so happy you feel the same." Pan whispered to Trunks, still in his arms.

            "Yeah," Trunks replied bluntly.

            "Well…this time, we ARE still going to be friends. Right, Trunks?" Pan looked up at his gorgeous beaming blue eyes.

            "Of course," he told her. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead and she pulled away from him.

            "Well, we had better get to the ballet before Bra and Goten get any ideas," Pan joked.

            "Sure."

            "Are you coming?" Pan asked Trunks.

            "Um, in a second. I forgot something in my car."

            "Okay," Pan said cheerfully, walking to the theatre, sliding away from his grasp.

            Trunks watched the love of his life slip away from his fingertips. She'd never love him ever again. His heart shattered in a million pieces. "I love you, Pan. I always will." Trunks whispered to himself, banging on the car door. There he stood, all alone in the middle of the parking lot, crying. No one could ever compare to the heart ache he was experiencing at the time. No one could hear his silent cries. No one could ever think about the torture he was feeling. No one was there to comfort his pain. He had nobody. All Trunks could do was tear up.  With a last breath, Trunks suck in his gut, wiping his tears away from his eyes. Walking to the theatre as well, he would forever watch the only woman he would ever love, life her life never loving him back. Living her life, unknowing the true love and passion he felt for only her. Never would he ever experience true happiness.

**L**** THE END! ****L******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors note: IM SORRY THAT ENDED SO SAD! **NO FLAMES PLEAZ! I didn't want it to end like that, but heh, it just seemed appropriate. Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed it, and pleaz don't forget to ****REVIEW! THX for reading!**


End file.
